


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by strawberrylovely



Category: Hidge - Fandom, Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hunk is a Curious Person, M/M, Matchmaker Hunk, Matchmaking, Secret Diaries, Silly, hidge, kallura is mentioned briefly, shance, this was supposed to be more shancey but i was in a hunk mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Hunk had always been a curious person. Sometimes, he'd let it get the best of him. Like yesterday, when he was reading through everyone's private journals.





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> aka my excuse to write a hunk centric fic while still doing shance AND an excuse to write a bit of hidge
> 
> and yes, this was based off a klance prompt originally LMAO
> 
> (i know what you're all thinking: nat posted a fic on a weekday? during the school year?? WHAT WITCHCRAFT IS THIS? and tbh i don't even know how i did this either but i guess that's why it's only 1500 words lol)

Hunk had always been a curious person. Sometimes, he'd let it get the best of him. Like yesterday, when he was reading through everyone's private journals.

Shiro had suggested early on they all start "journals" to keep busy. Except they were more like diaries in the sense that they held everyone's secrets. Secrets that weren't really secret anymore, since Hunk had read every single thing that his fellow paladins had written down. Most of them were boring at the beginning, things like "found a space rock today" or "the food goo was especially gooey today." But slowly, each team member started putting more and more personal information in them. Lance's and Shiro's were especially interesting.

The first time Hunk read about "those blue eyes" and "that big commanding leader voice," he knew he had some matchmaking to do.

 

"How come you've never told me you had feelings for Shiro?"

Lance's eyes grew wide and he made a small noise of terror at Hunk's sudden statement. He looked around the lounge area, making sure no one else was there to hear their conversation.

"What? I don't-? That's not-! You can't-"

"Lance, I've read your diary."

"What?! How did you get into my room? And it's not a diary, it's a journal! Diaries are what preteen girls use."

"You certainly sounded like a preteen girl writing about how 'big and buff, yet cute and sweet' Shiro was."

"HUNK!" Lance squeaked, looking around again. "You can't just go around and read people's secrets! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Really? Are you sure you don't want me to tell you what Shiro said about you in _his_ diary?"

"I- Wait, what?"

"I've read everyone's diaries. I know what's going on and who's looking at at who."

"Are you saying Shiro has written about _me_ in his journal?"

"I can't say. I'm pretty sure it's an invasion of privacy to tell other people's secrets."

"Hunk..." Lance put on his best puppy dog eyes and made whining noises as he begged his friend.

"I think you should ask him how he feels about you, yourself. But I'll say this: he _really_ likes your eyes."

"M-My eyes?" Lance blushed.

"Yeah, and you like his big, commanding leader voice and his thick thighs. You wonder if he has scars all over his body and if he'd let you kiss-"

"OKAY, STOP." Lance's face was as red as Keith's lion as he got up to leave before he could become embarrassed further. "Don't tell anyone else what you read, okay? I'd like to keep at least _some_ of my dignity."

"Don't worry! I won't!"

 

-

 

"So, I was reading Lance's diary yesterday-"

"Why were you reading Lance's di- journal?" Shiro asked, looking up from his tablet.

"I was bored," the yellow paladin shrugged.

"Hunk, you can't just-"

"I read yours, too."

"You what?! Hunk! That's a complete-!"

"Invasion of privacy, I know, I know."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Shiro asked, his face a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment that Hunk now knew some of his secrets.

"You like Lance."

"I- Uh... Yes, of course I do. I like everyone on this ship, including Lance," Shiro tried. "He's an important member of our team and a good friend."

"Dude, I've read your diary. I know you have feelings for him."

"I've never said-"

"You got distracted during training one day because you thought about those 'blue eyes as deep as the ocean' that you apparently 'would happily drown in.' Lance is the only one with blue eyes, Shiro," Hunk smirked.

The black paladin looked at Hunk with wide eyes and he remained silent as he took in the words he obviously remembered writing that had just been repeated back to him.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Shiro asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You know, what do you want? You're gonna blackmail me right? I wouldn't expect this coming from you, Hunk. But I'll do it, whatever it is, as long as you keep this to yourself," Shiro said, folding his arms.

"What, no! I don't want to blackmail you!"

"Then why are you confronting me about what you read in my journal?"

"I just think you should talk to Lance, is all."

"What, and tell him about my totally inappropriate and unrequited feelings for him? Yeah, I don't think so."

He stood from the couch to leave, already done with the conversation and face redder than Hunk had ever seen it before.

"Who said they're unrequited?"

That gave Shiro pause and he slowly turned around to see the mischievous look on Hunk's face.

"Are you saying Lance shares my feelings?"

"I'm not saying anything. Except that I already told him you liked his eyes, so maybe you should ask him how he feels about _that_ first."

"You-?! Hunk!"

"What?" the yellow paladin asked innocently. "I'm just trying help." He smirked at his friend and leader, who was trying to hide his mixed emotions with an overall angry expression. "You might wanna go find him. I think you two have a lot to talk about."

Shiro's look of anger turning to curiosity which turned into acceptance. He nodded slowly and jogged to the door before stopping at the exit.

"Hunk."

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Thanks, I guess."

"Happy to help."

Hunk gave a sweet smile and Shiro took off, his footsteps growing softer as he searched the castle for Lance.

 

The next day, Shiro and Lance walked into the kitchen for breakfast together hand in hand. They were both smiling at each other and acting happier than Hunk had seen either of them in a while.

Lance was the first one to sit down at the table near Hunk, ignoring his food as he watched their leader with a dreamy expression as the man got his own breakfast.

"So I guess you guys finally talked?" Hunk asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah..." Lance sighed.

"And you both like each other, right?" he joked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..." Lance repeated, voice wavering with admiration.

"And...? Are you guys together now?"

Lance opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped once he saw Shiro sitting down next to him. They smiled at each other and Shiro nudged Lance's shoulder playfully, making the younger boy giggle.

"Be glad Keith and Pidge aren't here yet or you'd never hear the end of their groaning," Hunk teased. "Speaking of Keith, I think I might get his little crush on Allura to come to light next. They'd be cute, don't you think? They're both aliens."

"You know, Hunk," Shiro started, ignoring his comment. "We really should thank you. Without you, we probably never would have confessed our feelings for each other." He wrapped his arm around Lance's, the latter rubbing his hand up and down Shiro's bicep and resting his head on his shoulder.

"All in a day's work," Hunk said, putting his hands behind his head as he beamed.

"Yeah! You really helped us out!" Lance said. "Which is why we wanted to help you, too!"

A smirk flashed across Lance's face at his statement and Hunk wondered what it meant when he quickly got his answer.

As if on cue, a very sleepy looking Pidge walked into the kitchen wearing an extremely oversized t-shirt that went past her knees.

"Uh...Why is Pidge wearing my shirt?" Hunk asked, a small blush painting his cheeks.

"Oh! Well, we were so grateful to you that we decided to read _your_ diary," Shiro answered, feigning innocence.

"What...?"

"Yup!" Lance continued. "And we saw that you'd written that you secretly wished Pidge would wear one of your shirts because she's 'so small and it would make her look even more adorable than she already is.'"

"I-I..." Hunk stuttered. He turned around, looking behind them to where Pidge was, getting her breakfast. She looked up and saw Hunk staring at her and she waved flirtily despite her messy hair and bags under her eyes. Hunk's face flushed a darker red and he turned back around, staring down at his bowl but only pushing his food around nervously.

"Oh, hey, Pidge!" Lance said suddenly.

"Good morning, Lance. Shiro... Hunk."

Hunk looked up from his bowl right as Pidge walked by and happened to make eye contact for just the right amount of time for her to wink at him before she left the kitchen with her breakfast.

Hunk's mouth dropped open and he knew his face was beet red by how hot it felt.

"I- Please excuse me," he said, getting up without putting away his bowl and running after Pidge.

 

"I think our job here is done," Shiro said, holding Lance's chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling Lance to look at him.

"All in a day's work," Lance smiled as he pressed his lips to Shiro's.

The two boys were happy, and as much as they had been annoyed at Hunk for invading their privacy, they really did owe him for that happiness. So when Pidge started wearing Hunk's shirts more often, and Hunk could be seen smiling even brighter than normal (not to mention the one time they walked into the lounge only to find the pair giggling while Pidge was seated on Hunk's lap), they knew they'd paid him back.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if anyone seems OOC, please tell me if you liked it, yadda yadda yadda, have a great day and make sure you drink your loving hunk juice!


End file.
